


Our Forever

by HighMageEllya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, a/o, alphaDean, alphaSam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighMageEllya/pseuds/HighMageEllya
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and put with an omega in heat in a small cramped cell, but when they escape what will they do with the young girl? Will she return to her home? Or will she decide to have two alphas?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hold the right to change chapter titles and the title of this work as I think of an actual name. There is A LOT of smut in this.

“Dean’s going to get me out of here” Sam shouted at the vampires, they’d managed to separate the two while they were fighting. He’d expected them to turn him into a vampire but they had instead locked him in an empty prison. His brother, no, his pack would get him out. He’s always come for him.  
“Perhaps, but not before we get what we want from you” he said, he pulled a taser from his pocket, “get to the back of the cell” he spoke and Sam complied not wanting to be put out again. “There are small communities established to breed omegas for future rich and powerful alphas. It’s quite prestigious we’ve managed to get our hands on a couple” he said “Bring her out.”  
Fear flooded Sam’s nose he could feel it on the back of his neck. An omega was scared, “please, stop” a small voice broke mid-beg.  
The metal door opened briefly and a small girl in a white bra and panties was pushed into the room. She stumbled, “the school is known for their omegas who will go into heat when presented in front of an alpha.” He spoke as the door slammed shut. The smell hit Sam next, she had gone into heat moments ago. She needed to be knotted. Her panties became soaked and they were nearly see through. She curled into the fetal position as far away from him as she could get.  
She was terrified but his instincts told him she was unharmed and ready for him. He moved and she flinched. He took off his flannel slowly and tossed it to her. Her bare feet rested against the dirty stone floor, “I’m Sam” he said lowly. He thought they’d all left but he still felt watched.  
She didn’t say anything, he could hear her every breath, deep coping breaths. He could smell her, but she slid the flannel over her skin and tucked into it.  
—  
I had arrived at the school when I was 8 years old. My parents had called it a long term investment. I was taught to sing, and play music, conversation, housework, baking and cooking literature, poetry and many other things that would qualify be as a good wife, useful to my future alpha.  
I was 17 when I officially presented as an omega. A star in my class. I had become a woman, ready to prepare for an alpha. On my 22nd birthday, I would have been given to my new husband or wife, but someone had broken into the academy in the middle of night and pulled me and another girl, Clara, out of our beds.  
They had picked me specifically, it wasn’t as random as I had thought. One said I had an angel’s face. They kept me in a cage as they did terrible things to Clara, I could hear her screaming from the other room. She was only 18 and newly presented.  
—  
“I’m Alice” I said trying to let the flannel cover me as much as it could. I was freezing, my feet were bare and I was practically in nothing. I was in heat, though I’d never felt it I had learned the symptoms. If I didn’t do anything about it, I expected to it to get quite painful.  
“Are you cold?” Sam asked, he hadn’t taken his eyes off me as I tried to hide in the outer layer he’d given me.  
“I’m alright” I said unconvincingly.  
“Here” he tossed me the blanket that was on the shabby mattress. I pulled it closer and around myself. It smelt even more like him but it was still warm from where he had been sitting on it. What was I here for?  
I managed to fall asleep only to wake up in a cold sweat. I was in pain, I needed an alpha. I supposed I had an alpha but I was holding out hope that the academy would come for me and rescue me. I could feel Sam’s eyes on me as I tried to keep my head down and my back pressed against the cool wall behind me. It was early morning when I woke again because the temperature had dipped.  
“Are you ok?” Sam asked.  
“Just, cold” I said, he looked incredibly warm. Even though he was hunched over he had a large frame.  
—  
I wanted to offer up a place for her beside me, the mattress was clearly used by whatever humans the vampires kept before draining them, but if she was wrapped in the blanket she wouldn’t have to touch it. “Can I” she started.  
“What is it?” I asked softly.  
“Could we share warmth?” She asked, trying to phrase it innocently.  
“Yes” I said. She slid over to my side, her smell more intense now, she was still wrapped in the blanket so she didn’t have to lay on the mattress completely. I wrapped my arm around her and she pressed herself firmly to my chest. In a matter of minutes her shivering stopped but I could tell she was still shaking. She smelt so sweet and her shampoo must have been lavender. I could smell her arousal and I knew I could help her. But I resisted the urge to touch her even though nearly every cell in my body was screaming to claim her, to help this omega.  
She wasn’t asleep yet, “is someone going to be looking for you?” I asked.  
“The academy will be looking” she said, “what about you?”  
“My brother will come” I told her.  
—  
I fell asleep once I became warmer, I hoped that next when I awoke my teacher Emily would be waiting. She had practically raised me, she would come. I did not wake to Emily instead a shooting pain woke me up without any warning. I curled tighter into a ball and tried to take easy calming breaths. It was like my skin was on fire. The wool blanket itched against my skin. “Hey, what’s wrong? Alice?” Sam asked his breath washing over me. He touched my shoulder and only there the pain reduced to nothing.  
“I, I’m” I tried too form a sentence but nothing came out.  
“It’s ok” he said pulling me into his lap. He tucked my head beneath his chin. “Can I touch your back?” He asked and all I could do was nod. He slid one massive hand into the blanket and his fingers slid along my spine before his palm slid smoothly up and down my back. My discomfort eased a bit. I knew what I had to do, hopefully the academy could work it out later.  
“Sam” I said quietly.  
“Are you feeling better?” He asked.  
“No” I said trying to build up the courage to ask him.  
“What can I do?” He asked sounding so lost.  
“I need you.” His hand hesitated on my back.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Please” I said not wanting to ask again. How embarrassing to have to ask an alpha I didn’t know to help me with my heat. He laid me down on the mattress, his fingers making quick work of his flannel. The cold hit me first and then he laid over me. His eyes meeting mine for only a moment before kissing along my neck and collar bone. He reached behind me and undid my bra moving it away from my breasts. His fingers pinched at my nipples drawing moans from me and one hand slid to my underwear, slowly pulling it down my legs. His warm mouth drew my nipple in as his tongue worked magic on one then the other. One finger slid into me with ease even though it was the biggest thing I’d ever had inside me. “You’re so wet” he murmured against my skin as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of me. After a moment he slid in another finger and I gasped. “You’re tight Alice. Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.  
“Please, Sam. I just want the pain to stop” I said.  
“I’ll make your pain go away” he promised and managed to get a third finger inside of me, thrusting his fingers a bit quicker as they seemed to be searching for something. He found it and my mouth opened in a little o. I moaned in satisfaction. He pulled his shirt off with one hand and tucked it beneath my head, then reached between us to undo his own pants. I was thrusting against his hand as he hit that spot every time.  
“That a girl, come Alice” he said. I came on his fingers and he captured my lips with his, pulling down his pants and underwear. He hooked my leg over his hip and he put the tip of his cock against my entrance. “Are you still sure about this Alice?” He asked.  
“Y-yes, Sam” I said looking up at his face, he began to slowly slide into me. He was much bigger then his 3 fingers and I whined at the strain.  
“Fuck, you’re tight” he said against my neck. He wrapped one arm underneath my ass and pressed into me slowly.  
“Sam” I moaned, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it might but I was starting to feel so full as I stretched around him.  
“Almost half way there” he said. How was I supposed to take all of him? His teeth grazed across my shoulder and then with a slight pinch I knew he’d marked me. I bucked taking him into me quicker drawing another groan from my lips and his. “Didn’t mean to scare you” he whispered. “You’re going to have all of me soon. So close Alice” he said. I felt so full of him, of Sam. Then when I was certain he couldn’t go any farther he pushed the last inch in quickly. “There, do you feel any pain?” He asked.  
“No” I said.  
“Good, I’m going make you feel good Alice” he said and began to slowly pull out, I could feel every inch of him as he moved and then he pushed back in a little quicker then he pulled out. I moaned and shut my eyes. I was in bliss. “Oh god Alice” he moaned and began to move a little faster. I wrapped my other leg around his hip and he picked up the pace even more.  
“Sam” I moaned.  
“Fuck Alice” he groaned and lowered his head to my breast to suck on my nipple. I felt another pinch below my breast this time. I could feel myself building up to an orgasm and his knot was catching on my entrance. His thrusting became more erratic and he pressed a kiss to my lips, sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. I came around him and he lodged inside me his knot keeping him from leaving. He broke the kiss and pressed kisses to my neck. “My omega.”  
—  
Alice was sated for now but she’d need to go again in a while. This is why they’d put her in here with me, knowing I wouldn’t be able to resist an omega, to claim, mark and bond with her only to take her afterword. I eased her back into the clothes she was wearing before including my flannel. I wasn’t going to let them take her no matter what. She was my omega now.  
—  
“Get to the back of the cell” our captors said and Sam pushed me behind him into the corner of the room. “Give us the girl” one of the men said.  
“No” Sam said lowly.  
“Don’t make this harder then it needs to be, Sam” the man said.  
“I’m not going to let you near her” he said and then Sam was on the ground, wires sticking out of his chest as a man held a tazer in his hand.  
“It’s not up to you” the tall man said and someone reached in grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the cell and into the hallway. I pulled against the man but it was no use and then someone cut his head off and I screamed.  
—  
Sam scooped me up in his arms and looked toward the man holding the machete. “Did you mark her?” He asked.  
“It’s not what it sounds like” Sam said, “she’s in heat and she asked me to.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t go into an early rut” he said, “she’s a pretty little thing.”  
“Dean” Sam said.  
“What, we share everything else” he said and I must have passed out from there because I didn’t remember anything else. I awoke in a car to Sam brushing his fingers against my shoulder.  
“Hey, we got you some clothes” he placed some things next to me, “when you’re done you can make a call to whoever you want.” They stood outside of the car blocking the windows so no one could look in.  
—  
Sam closed the door behind him and leaned up against the car with me. “So you’ve marked her, now what?” I asked.  
“I don’t know Dean” he admitted. I doubted Sam wanted to give her back to whoever she had belonged to before this. I could still smell her, she was still in heat. I couldn’t help but to want to claim her for myself. We could share her.  
“She’s not a thing” Sam said giving me a knowing look.  
“I know that” I said.  
“We’re giving her back” Sam said.  
“We can’t give her back in heat” I said, “or marked by an alpha.” He clenched his jaw and looked away. I chanced a look into the car at her as she slid on the jeans. God those thighs looked heavenly. “I think I deserve a nap” I said.  
“Dean” Sam said.  
“I just saved your ass, I’ll ask for permission” I said.  
—  
I stared at the phone for a moment, how could I call the academy and explain what happened. I glanced out the window at the two men. Would they make me a match better then these two? Or would they stick me with just anyone like they had with Elizabeth. I put down the phone and knocked on the window. “You done in there?” Sam asked not turning around.  
“Yeah” I said.  
“Mind if I take a nap in the backseat with you?” The other alpha asked.  
“I-I guess not” I said looking at Sam who looked a little exhausted.  
“Great” he slid into the backseat and placed his head on my lap. I felt a little uncomfortable but Sam hadn’t said anything so I quickly fell back asleep. I was still in heat but I could feel that it had lessoned a bit and I didn’t want to ask for help again until it was too much.  
—  
I checked the phone to see who she’d called but found that she hadn’t even made a phone call. “Dean” I said and he grunted that he was awake.  
“What?” He asked.  
“She didn’t call anyone” I explained.  
“Maybe she doesn’t want to leave” he said.  
“Maybe she was scared of what her academy would do with her” I rationalized.  
“Probably” he mumbled, “sounds like we’re keeping her.”  
“Yeah” I said putting the phone down.  
—  
I knew she would need me again soon but I didn’t want to wake her up if she was sleeping so well. “Go get something for us to eat, I’m starving” Dean said.  
“But”  
“I’ll watch her, don’t forget about the pie” he said.  
“Call me if she needs anything” I said.  
“I can help her too” Dean said. I almost said no, but he was right. They probably wouldn’t take her back and if she was going to stay with us long term she might as well have both of us for her rather then just one of us.  
“Only if she agrees” I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more instances in time then actual chapters. Which I thought I’d fix later but I didn’t, sooo :P

I woke to a shooting pain right down my spine and I moaned. I knew almost immediately after that Sam wasn’t here. What kind of alpha leaves in the middle of their omega’s heat? Maybe I should have gone back to school. “Hey are you alright?” Someone asked in the room. Right the other alpha, Dean. “Alice right?” He asked.  
“Yeah” I said. I almost considered asking him to help me with my heat. Almost. Would Sam mind?  
“Sam told me to take care of you, do you need anything?” He asked.  
“I’m” another shooting pain hit me and I curled deeper into the covers. It felt almost worse then it had before. “Please, help” I said.  
“I can do that” Dean said. He pulled me out from underneath the covers and planted light kisses across my lower stomach pushing up my shirt and undoing my jeans. He pulled my legs off the mattress and my jeans completely off. Kissing up from one ankle and to the top of my thigh he switched legs and pulled down my panties. His large hands pushed apart my knees and then his lips were there, licking a long stripe up my slit. I moaned and felt my need grow stronger. “No put your hands here” he said pulling my clenched fists from the bedsheets to his hair. “That a girl” he whispered going back between my legs. He used his fingers and his tongue to push me over the edge.  
—  
She tasted nearly as sweet as pie and was moaning below me, her fingers clenched in my hair. This omega was a natural. I couldn’t wait to knot her, but first we had to get out of the rest of our clothes. Just as she came I placed a mark right there at the top of her inner thigh, I don’t even think she felt it. I pulled off my shirt before helping her with hers. I couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride as her eyes raked up me and her breathing became deeper.  
“You ready Alice?” I asked teasing her with the tip of my dick.  
“Please Dean” she begged. I hadn’t even been sure she remembered my name but the way it fell from her lips was ungodly. I groaned and pushed into her slowly, she was so tight, she moaned as I continued.   
“Good girl” I said and I could feel her tighten around me. She had a kink and she probably didn’t even know it. To my surprise she pushed her hips up to sink me into her completely in one go. “Oh fuck” I cursed, if that’s how she wanted it, I could do that. I pulled out placed one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh and sank back into her quickly. She moaned her eyes closed and her head thrown back. I continued with my pace for several minutes enjoying how she reacted.  
“Please, faster” she begged. I wasn’t going to say no to that request. I picked up the speed moving inside of her. I placed kisses along her neck and found Sam’s mark on her shoulder. I leaned over her other shoulder and prepared to mark her there. Reaching between us I ran circles around her clit before massaging it between my fingers.   
“Oh Dean” she moaned.  
“Going to come for me Alice?” I asked.  
“Y-yes” she said.  
“Not yet” I commanded her feeling her shiver. She was getting impossibly tight, I loved that I could do that to her. I felt my own knot catch on her entrance as I sunk in for the last time, “come for me” I told her and she did. “Good girl” I said before leaving my mark on her other shoulder. Her walls twitched around me as I came inside of her. “My omega” I whispered against her neck feeling her heart beat in her chest. I could feel how sated she was, her heat was over and she was ours.  
—  
Emily Tatum stood outside the disgusting motel and glared at it, her omega was here, her sweet Alice was here. She had raised her for the past 14 years, from a small girl of 8 to the beautiful woman of 22. They thought they had gotten rid of all the secret entrances after mrs. Devereux had been matched but then one morning Alice was just gone. Now she had to get her back, no matter her state, no matter the cost.  
She took a handkerchief out of her bag and used it to open the door. The office was just as disgusting as it implied from the outside. “I’m looking for a girl” she started.  
“Aren’t we all” the bored young man said behind the counter.  
“She would have come in late last night, an omega” she said.  
“What’s it worth to you?” He asked his interest peaked. She pulled out a 20 and slid it across the counter making sure not to touch the actual plastic. “Yeah an omega and two alphas came here last night” he said.  
“What room are they in?” She asked. He beckoned for more money and she pulled out another 20.  
“Let me check” he said looking it up on the computer.  
—  
Sam pulled back into the parking lot and he couldn’t help but notice the strange woman going into the office. She was way too upscale for this place and she was using a handkerchief to open the door. She was going to take Alice from them, he didn’t know how he knew but he knew it. He parked and went in quickly to the room. Dean was putting his shoes on and Alice was seated on the other bed with wet hair. Her heat was over. Her sweet face looked up at him confused.  
“We need to go” Sam said.  
“Why?” Dean asked.  
“Someone’s here” he said.  
“I thought we got all the vamps” Dean said, Sam looked at him and he knew. Not vamps, they were here for Alice. “Let’s go.”   
“Where are we going?” She asked.  
“We’ll figure that out later,” they ushered her out and into the back of the impala.   
—  
Dean and Sam were acting real weird while we drove away from the motel. There was a nice Bentley parked outside of it on the street, it looked kind of like the ones I saw at the academy but I didn’t know much about cars. I supposed I didn’t know enough about the two men that I knew what warranted weird behavior from them either. I felt a pang of worry and then anger not my own. Emily was in distress. “At your school how did they keep track of you?” Dean asked.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Did you have pack there?” He asked.  
“My professor and I were bonded” I said.  
“Can you feel her emotions?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, why?” I asked.  
“We’re just curious how it all worked, sweetheart” Dean said trying to smile but it still looked worried.  
“If you’re going to stay with us you might need to get a tattoo or two, is that alright?” Sam asked.  
“What kind of tattoo?” I asked, I really didn’t want anything garish or explicit.  
“Like this” Sam said showing the tattoo on his chest. A pentagram with a sun rimmed border, Maybe it was a pack thing, I wanted to belong I supposed. It was a little garish, maybe I could just get a small one or one on my back.  
“Can I choose where I get it?” I asked.  
“Of course” Sam said.  
“Aren’t tattoos supposed to hurt?” I asked.  
“A little bit” Dean said, “one of us will be there for you.”  
“Alright, but what about the other tattoo?” I asked.  
“We’ll have to do some research on that one” Sam said. I got the tattoo on my back along with the other one which appeared to be a strange mix of symbols. Both in white ink so they couldn’t really be seen except for in black light. It hurt a lot more then I thought it would and even though Sam was there to hold my hand I really didn’t enjoy the experience.  
The next big change to me was what these two did. They explained to me that vampires had taken me from he academy and that there were plenty worse in the world. They tried to explain that they were hunters of these monsters.  
“So am I supposed to be a hunter?” I asked.  
“No” Dean said quickly.  
“Then what do I do?” I asked.  
“You’ll stay in the motel, so you’ll be safe” Sam said. That sounded incredibly boring. It was. The second day I took it upon myself to no do that. They came back around the same time everyday so I took the time to go out for a walk, I’d go out and wander around the towns we visited. I didn’t worry about my safety so much, everyone liked omegas, I’d never had a problem when I slipped out of the academy before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I lost this document in my files and I just found it. Don’t name your files numbers, pro tip.

A couple weeks later I came back around the normal time I snuck back into the room and opened the door to see Sam standing there looking panicked. “Alice, where were you?” He asked pulling me into a hug.  
“I went for a walk” I said.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I was worried something happened to you” he said.  
“I always go for a walk” I admitted, “you’re back early.”  
“Dean went to go get something to eat, what do you mean you always go for a walk?” He asked.  
“For the past couple of weeks, do you think I just sit in the room all day?” I asked, that had been so boring.  
“Well, you should tell us when you go out” he said.  
“I go out every day you guys do” I said, “I’m not going to text that to you.”  
“You just have to be careful” insistent isn’t he?  
“I’m always careful” I understood that new bonds could be strained when first mated but this was ridiculous. I wasn’t as helpless as I seemed.  
“Look, this is new to all of us. I just wanted, we just want you to be safe” Sam said.  
“I know” I said.  
“Just text me next time, ok?” he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.   
“Ok” I agreed.  
—  
There was a manhunt on Alice, every omega and person that had ever been associated with Penelope’s Academy for Gifted Omega Girls had been alerted of her disappearance. That even extended to me, there most hated ex-student, well one of them. I put my betas out to look for her, one omega with two alphas. About a month later the group came into my town, someone had noticed the small group staying at a sleazy motel at the edge of town. “Miss” one of my betas said after knocking, I was running the numbers of my late husbands “business” to check them again, “Thomas said he saw an omega and two alphas go into the motel at the edge of town. He thinks she might be the omega you asked to keep an eye out for” he explained.   
I put down my glasses and stood up pulling keys from my desk, “catch” I commanded and his arm reflexively shot out catching the keys in his hand “let’s go see.”  
We arrived at the motel and it took almost nothing for the kid in the office to give up the room number that the three were supposed to be staying in. My reputation precedes me. I knocked twice on the door, “Alice is that you?” Someone shuffled on the other side of the door. “It’s Elizabeth” I told her and stepped back so she could see me through the peep hole.  
“What’s the password?” Came Alice’s voice through the thin door.  
I smiled, “omega est in domum suam.” The door quickly unlocked and there stood Alice. Red hair and pale skin, she seemed thinner if possible, “oh my dear” I wrapped her in a hug. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “Come on you can’t stay here.” I put my hand on the small of her back and tried to lead her out of the tiny room.  
“I really shouldn’t” she said.  
“You will be safe with me” she knew that, I always kept her safe. I took her hand in mine.  
“I can’t just go” she was attached to her alphas, bonded, mated, marked and claimed. How odd, they had made it seem like these two were keeping her hostage, but she honestly didn’t want to go.  
“Ricky, stay here wait for the two alphas to come back and tell them where Alice is when they ask” I commanded him taking my keys from his pocket. She came more willingly after that getting into the car with me. We started toward the mansion, I’d have to get her some clothes and a massage. “So do your alphas know about your condition?” I asked as we drove back to my place. She didn’t answer just stared out the window. Of course she hadn’t mentioned she was sterile. There weren’t many alphas who wanted an omega that couldn’t have children. The academy had promised to find her one though. Whoever he or she was would have had to be a saint, not like my late husband. “I called my masseuse so you can get a massage and then you can changed into something better” I told her.  
“Maybe a dress?” She asked. She had always loved the school uniform, she looked wonderful in a skirt.   
“Yeah I’ll see what we can do” I said.  
—  
Elizabeth had been a bit of a problem student when we went to the academy together. She’d slept with an “inappropriate amount of alphas” though she’d never been marked. They’d married her off to a man who said he didn’t care about an omega’s virginity. He’d beaten her to try and “tame” her. To his dismay he learned that Elizabeth wasn’t one to be held down. She vaguely told me the details, not wanting to lose her insurance claim or the her late husbands wealth. But an enemy of her husband had broken in one night and murdered him and then committed suicide himself.   
I knew better though, Elizabeth used her gift without reason, commanding others to do her bidding. She had a conscience about it and tried not to push people too far. Well not farther then she was willing to go herself.   
She asked if I had told Sam and Dean about my disability as PAGO had named it. I hadn’t. I’d tell them if they asked and not a second before. It felt good to be with her again though, it reminded me of school. I knew she’d never send me back though, she hated that place.  
“I didn’t even know you liked men” Elizabeth said as her masseuse worked out every knot and muscle in my back.   
“It’s a shock to both of us” I said.  
“I mean the first one you were in heat, nothing you can do about it, but the second one?” She asked.  
“I mean, I was still in heat” I said.  
“But really?” She asked. There was a knock on the door and I heard Elizabeth get up to check the door and then low whispering. “Your alphas are here” she said.  
“Should I?” I started to get up.  
“No, sit, stay, enjoy. I’ve had some things brought in for you to wear” she said and left. I laid back down on the table and let the masseuse continue to work his magic.  
—  
I had the two alphas delivered to my office, not the one I worked in the one I used for show. I made them wait a few minutes while I was outside, I knew this power play. They’d used it on me at the academy. Eventually I went in to find them looking around the place, “where’s Alice?” One asked.  
“She’s upstairs” I said, “getting a massage.”  
“Who are you?” The tall one asked.  
“I’m Elizabeth, I know her from school” I smirked. I’d tapped her before I left, a school tradition where the girl leaving would ask a young student to be her first sexual experience before any alpha could have her. She wasn’t my first but it was tradition after all. Alice had been the most popular for the tradition for the past 5 years.  
“We’re not letting her go back there” the short one said.  
“Sit down” I said and like magic the two of them took a seat across from me. I gave them a moment to realize what had happened. An omega with the powers of a top tier alpha. “I have no intention of sending her back to the academy” I told them, “I always hated that place.”  
“Then what’re you going to do?” The taller one asked a hard frown on his lips.  
“Call it a wellness check. I’m going to feed her, clothe her, and make sure you two aren’t hurting her” I explained.  
“We wouldn’t” the short one started.  
“Stop talking” I said and smiled again, his mouth closed. “Honestly I don’t care what you have to say”  
“Then what are we doing here?” The tall one asked.  
“Because if anything happens to Alice, if she gets hurt or worse. I will hunt you two down and make sure you pay for it ten fold” I said, “now go away.” The two stood up and left. The effect only lasted within the confines of the room unfortunately, not like Ashlynn who could make it last for hours, or Alice’s that could linger in a person’s mind for upward of a few days.  
—  
“Hey Alice” Sam said.  
“Hmm?” I asked looking away from the window.  
“Your friend” he said.  
“Elizabeth” I told him her name.  
“Yeah Elizabeth was able to command us, Dean specifically. Do you know how?” He asked.  
“That’s why we were at the academy” I said.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“We can convince anyone to do anything, I was never very good at it” I lied.  
“Elizabeth seems to be pretty good” he said.  
“She was one of the best at it” I said, “it only lasts in the room, you shouldn’t have to worry about it now.”   
“I wasn’t worried” he lied.  
—  
“You all have different aspects to your gifts” Professor Emily said to the small group of us in the room. We were learning how to use our own “gifts” as they called them at the school. An alpha trait that had really no business being attached to an omega. Ashlynn was writing a note and she passed it back to me. Elizabeth was chewing on the end of her pencil and Rachel was just staring out the window daydreaming. “Each gift comes with a different title depending on how it makes a person feel, for instance the queen, the commander, the leader, the boss and so on. We’ll be deciding the name of your gift in this lesson. Now can I get a volunteer?” She asked looking around the room. “Elizabeth” she said and Elizabeth stood up she had me hem her skirt an inch shorter then it was supposed to be and she swished it extra as she walked past Lynn and I. I opened the note.  
It was a drawing of Emily with a pitchfork and devil’s tail, I tried not to laugh. “Now influence me to pick up the apple” Emily said.  
“Pick up the apple” and Emily did, “take a bite” and she did.   
“Very good” Emily said while chewing, “it’s very simple. Now break off into pairs and practice on each other.”   
I grouped up with Lynn and Elizabeth snapped Rachel out of her daydream, “you go first, you already know I’m the best” she bragged to me. After the exercise we were supposed to talk about what it was like to be influenced by the other to find out what exactly our gift was.  
“Yours felt a bit like an out of body experience” I explained to Lynn who nodded.  
“I get that” she said, she often made the guards do things they didn’t want to, “yours made it honestly feel like I wanted to do it. Not the action itself but like I wanted to please you” she said.  
“You please me plenty” I winked at her and she smirked.  
Next we split again and did the exercised a second time before filling out a questionnaire for our partners to deduce what the name of the gifts was. Lynn got the commander, cold out of body, like one has no control over themselves. Elizabeth got the leader, like her words held weight behind them, commands that seem right if followed. Rachel got the boss and I was a different category then mentioned. I was the beloved.  
—  
“We got you something” Dean handed me a little square jewelry box from the front seat. We were driving to a new hunt. I took it and opened it. It was a delicate little bracelet made out of silver with three charms on it.   
I tried not to laugh and a snort came out of my nose, both of them looked at me in the back seat. “Well if you don’t like it” Sam started.  
I held it up so they could see it, the charms were the first initials of our names, maybe it had been arranged differently when they put it in the box but now it spelt SAD. “It spells sad” I said laughing.  
“Oh” Sam said and Dean laughed, “we’ll get you something else” he reached for it and I pulled it away.  
“No, I love it” it was perfect, completely unplanned, just like us. I clipped it onto my wrist.


End file.
